Love & Damnation
by BlueRose430
Summary: High School DXD. Trashy RiasxIssei (slowly transforming into IsseixHarem) ship. Following off of season 2 of the anime (I'm an anime only pleb, and I heard season 3 is pretty garbage so there's that) Don't know if it will earn it's M rating but I'd rather just put it there just in case, you know how High School DXD is.
1. Pact

**Chapter 1: Pact**

Rias Gremory wondered how this had come to be. How could she, proud heir to the house of Gremory, have found herself in love with such a newly born devil? One of her own servants nonetheless! The first question was what she was doing falling in love in the first place. Selfish beings that devils were, things such as 'love' and 'affection' were almost entirely unnatural to them. But to be fair, very few things had been natural for her since Issei Hyodo had come into her life. She had found him barely clutching to life, run through by a fallen angel's blade. 8 pawns later, and he was hers. And what a devil he had proven himself to be.

The Sacred Gear he held had been known of already; it turned out to be a Boosted Gear that housed the Red Dragon Emperor. As a devil, he had befriended a sister of the church; now she was one of the strongest in Rias' household. And he had taken on the rumored immortal Riser Phoenix to win Rias' freedom; he was nearly killed a dozen times, yet he kept coming back and in the end stood victorious. No, she realized. It wasn't a matter of how she had fallen in love with him. The greater question was how any woman could truly get to know him and _not_ fall head over heels for him as well. Some days, Rias wondered if she shouldn't be the one calling him Master.

 _If he's as impressive in bed as he is everywhere else, I have no doubt he will **make** me call him Master_ , she thought to herself, her lips curving into a coy smile as heat rushed to her face. Someone on her left giggled. Rias' head jerked in the direction the sound had come from. She had forgotten that there was a club meeting happening when she had lost herself in her thoughts, but it appeared her reaction had not gone unnoticed.

"Riiiiii-as. Everything alright, Rias?" Akeno Himejima, Rias' best friend, was prodding Rias playfully to try and bring her attention back to the meeting. Rias turned to her, appreciative yet a little annoyed. She loved Akeno like a sister, but there were times when she needed to remember her place. "Yes, Akeno. My apologies, my mind was somewhere else. Now, onto this month's numbers..." Rias quickly read off the number of pacts each member of her house had made for the month, suddenly wanting their meeting to be over. _Another month of Issei not making any pacts...as much as he has achieved since becoming a devil he has to start getting a handle on the basics._ At least the reviews that had come back had nothing but positive things to say about him. "Well then, any other business that must be attended to?" No one spoke. It had been a surprisingly quiet month, though no one was complaining after how crazy the last couple had been. "Well then, I think this Occult Research Club meeting is now adjourned. I'll see you all at home!"

One by one, the members of her family left their building to head back to Issei's house until it was just Rias and Akeno left. Rias sat at her desk, filling out papers.  
"Issei on your mind again?" Rias looked up from her work, not realizing that Akeno was still there.  
"What business is it of yours, Akeno?" Rias snapped at her.  
"You're my friend Rias, if something's bothering you I can be here to help!"  
Rias folded her arms across her chest, "I can't keep this up, Akeno. It hurts to see him come at you or Asia when I don't even know how he feels about _me_. He won't even call me by my name, it's always 'Lady Gremory' or 'President'. Is that all I am to him? Is his master all I'm ever meant to be?" Rias held her face in her hands, tears running down it. Akeno walked over to her friend, gently hugging her and shifting her up to cry into her shoulder.  
"Rias, anyone who sees the two of you together more than 5 minutes knows that there's something more between the two of you. I don't think you have anything to worry about there. But he's worried. You know that there are others who fight for his affection. He wants to keep everyone he cares about happy and he feels like being with you is a rejection to all the others. If you want him...you're going to have to be the one to ask."  
Rias wiped her eyes, taking a little comfort in her friend's words. "But how do I tell him, Akeno? How do I even get him alone? Everywhere we go it seems like someone pops in right as something is about to happen between us..."  
Akeno smiled, a plan already forming in her head. "Just leave that part to me, Miss President!"

* * *

"A special assignment?"

Issei wasn't sure he had heard Akeno correctly. All of Rias' household was gathered in the club room to start making house calls for the evening, but Akeno had stopped him from taking one of his own. Rias was apparently away for the evening so Akeno was handling the night's requests.  
"Yep! This is a _very_ important guest of ours, and your services were requested specifically. You even get to use the circle and everything!"  
Issei jumped at the opportunity, not only would this be a chance to prove himself, for once he wouldn't have to ride his damn bicycle to try and get a pact.  
"Don't worry, Akeno. I won't let you down!" Issei walked into the transportation circle, vanishing in an instant. Akeno smiled fondly at the spot where he was just standing.  
"Don't worry Issei...I have a feeling you'll handle this job _just_ fine..."

A moment later, Issei arrived at his destination. It was a small room, completely dark apart from two small candles lit on a table in the center. _Just what the hell kind of special job is this?_ Issei wondered. "Hello?", he called out, "Did someone here call for a devil of House Gremory?" Issei looked around, but even with his enhanced vision he couldn't make anything out in the shadows. _This is...surreal, it's like something is draining light from the room!_ Issei called out once again, "Hello! Devil from House Gremory! I was told this was a special request?"

Suddenly, Issei heard footsteps approaching him from within the shadows. "Yes, I have called," came a woman's voice, "I have something I wish to ask of you." Issei was shocked at what he heard. He recognized the woman's voice instantly, and when she stepped into the light it confirmed what his hearing had told him.

"...President?"

* * *

Even after all the time he had known her, Issei still found Rias a breathtaking sight to behold. As she came into the light, he found himself once again unable to take his eyes off of her. For once, she wasn't wearing the uniform of their school. Instead, she was dressed in a white blouse with a red-and-white colored plaid skirt. She looked exceptionally attractive; the skirt left little to the imagination and several buttons of her blouse that would normally be done up simply _weren't_. It was almost as though she wanted Issei's eyes to be drawn to her figure, which he did quite happily. Yet it was her face that Issei found himself surprised by. Rias was biting her lip nervously, and her beautiful blue eyes kept flickering from the floor to Issei and back again. Issei had never seen her looking so...vulnerable. "Why did you call me here? I'm already your servant, I don't know of any further pact I can make with you..." Rias started rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet, arms folded behind her back and eyes downcast. "I apologize, Issei. I have called you here under false pretenses. It was...the only way I could think of doing this. The only way I knew..."  
"Is everything alright? You seemed pretty spaced at our last meeting so I thought _something_ had to be bothering you."  
"Nothing is wrong, Issei...but you are right. Something has been on my mind, something...extraordinary."  
Issei frowned in confusion, "Involving me? I'm a little lost here  
Rias was practically shaking now, trying to hold herself together. "Nothing has been ordinary since you joined my family. I learned long ago that anything was in the realm of possibility with you around, but still...I never expected this." She took a deep breath, then continued. "Love, Issei. Love has been on my mind. It's something I could fully understand, yet I never thought it to be within my reach. Devils are selfish beings at their core, to feel love is something incredibly rare. Some of us even believe it to go against our nature. But against all odds...it has found me. I...I love you, Issei. I love you utterly and completely. The reason I called you here tonight is to give you something, the greatest gift I have to offer. I give you my heart Issei Hyodo, my heart belongs to you if you will accept it."

Issei's head was spinning. Had she really just confessed to him? Rias Gremory, declaring her love for him? He could hardly believe it. Rias...the red-haired Princess of Ruin who had always seemed just out of reach, whom he had always longed for yet never thought he was worthy of...she wanted him? Issei clutched the edge of the table to keep himself upright.  
"I...I don't know what to say, my lady. You've always been special to me, and we both know I'm _immensely_ attracted to you...but why would you want me? I'm just your servant, a pawn at that! I don't know how I'm worthy of being loved by someone like you."

Rias smiled, then snapped her fingers. A small flame erupted in her hand, and a simple wooden box appeared from it. She set the box down on the table and pulled several letters out of it, handing them to Issei to quickly start looking over.  
"These come from all the great houses of Hell, regretfully informing me that they will be pursuing other marriages for the men of their household."  
Issei looked up from the letter he was reading, "Why? I figured any house would want you to be married into them."  
Rias blushed, "I've told you in the past: demons respect power and strength above all else. Word travels quickly among the houses, so everyone knows what you did to the last of us who tried to claim me. Every letter written is that house's unspoken agreement with you: none of them try to force me into a marriage I don't want, and in return you allow them to continue their existence. You have _more_ than proven your worth, both to me and to anyone who would dare challenge you."  
Issei looked down, his face turning red with embarrassment. "Yeah...I did go a little overboard against Riser. I hope your family wasn't too upset that I ruined your alliance with House Phoenix."  
Rias laughed softly at Issei's expression, "Oh, Issei...that was the happiest my brother has been in many years. He had been opposed to my engagement from the beginning. 'She is my sister, and the future head of House Gremory,' he had said, 'Not some trinket to be sold off to the highest bidder!' As for my father...his desire was only to see House Phoenix put in it's place. Marrying them into our family would have done the trick, but a servant of my household beating down their proud leader? _Far_ more effective."  
Rias smiled, remembering how moved she was at how far Issei had gone to win her freedom. "What I _should_ be worried about are these," She pulled out a second stack from the box, this one at least twice the size of the first. " _These_ are all for you. Various girls each house wishes you would consider courting. You've become quite a desirable prize, my dear servant." Rias set the box aside, then circled the table until she and Issei were on the same side. Linking her arms around Issei's neck, she pulled him in close until he was pressed up against her breasts. "But you are _mine_ , Issei Hyodo. You are a member of my family and I refuse to give you away for _anything_." Rias felt tears in her eyes. "And...I was afraid, Issei. I know you still have the same dream you've had since the beginning, and I was afraid I would lose you to someone who could offer that to you..."

Issei held Rias tightly, the poor girl trembling at just the thought of losing him. Issei felt a twinge of guilt, he hadn't known how distraught his actions had made her. In that moment, the words finally took shape within his mind  
"I will _never_ leave you, my lady. When you found me, I was just a perverted teenager who wanted nothing more than meaningless sex and pretty faces surrounding me. I haven't grown _too_ much away from that dream...but I've learned to want something more meaningful as well. You didn't just save my life, you _gave_ me one. I will be with you until the very end. You already know that I think myself beneath you...but I _do_ love you, and I would gladly give you my own heart as well."

Rias squeezed Issei even tighter than before, her heart soaring at the revelation. She felt a little silly, she should have trusted her friends all along. But it was still a great relief to know that her affections were shared. She let Issei go, and he moved back around the table to the other side. A newfound energy was filling the space between them, and they both sat awkwardly facing each other to wait on one of them to break.

* * *

"So shall we decide on the terms then?" Of all the things Rias had expected to hear, that was the last thing she would have thought Issei would say.  
"Terms, Issei? What do you mean?"  
"You called me here to make a pact, I've accepted your request. Now, I believe we decide on the terms."  
Issei shifted his head slightly, and Rias was able to catch the playful smirk on his face. _So this is how he wants to do things,_ she realized. She returned the look, then started playing along.  
"Well then. First, there is only one thing you are to call me: Rias. Not President, not Master, not Lady Gremory. I don't know why you haven't done so, but I swear you shall call me by my name even if I have to make you say it a thousand times each day." Issei's hand reached across the table to touch her own, and the tension that had entered the room started rising further.  
"Agreed. As for you...when you sleep in my bed, I feel I should be naked just as you. It feels weird, you laying there without clothes and me there in my pajamas."  
"I would expect nothing less of you. If your wish is still to have your harem, I will allow you to do so with the others in our household as long as your heart remains mine."  
"I accept that, in exchange I want you to understand this: I never want you to feel like we're far apart. In fact, there is no one closer to my heart, _Rias_."  
The sound of her name on his lips sent shivers down her spine. Her face flushed, and she imagined the shade of it would match her hair soon enough. Words were quickly failing her, but she tried to keep up their back-and-forth as best she could.  
"I...I...DAMMIT ISSEI!" It was too much for her. Rias grabbed Issei by the front of his shirt, pulling him over the table into her arms once again to meet his lips with her own.

Rias and Issei had kissed before, but nothing came even remotely close to what was happening now. This was lustful and wild, two people completely surrendering to their passion for each other. Rias clutched Issei's shirt, feeling the fabric slightly tearing in her hands. This only encouraged her to push even further, devouring Issei's lips, _claiming_ him with her kiss. "You are **mine** , Issei Hyodo." She said breathlessly, a couple of words at a time between kisses. "You are my equal, my partner, my **love**..." Her last words had awoken something within Issei, and now it was his turn to take the lead. His tongue was now pressed up against her lips and she allowed it entry, moaning softly as she felt it begin to explore her mouth and wrestle with her own. Issei's hands began moving upwards from her waist, tiny jolts of pleasure running through her body at every touch. They were barely holding on, both of them utterly _drowning_ in ecstasy. Rias could hardly contain herself any longer; she took Issei's hand and pulled it forward to her chest. Issei's hand squeezed her breast almost immediately, and at that sensation Rias bit into his shoulder to try and muffle her screams as her body erupted with orgasmic glee. A loud hiss came through gritted teeth as Issei reached his own climax, tangling his fingers in Rias' hair. The pair finally separated a little, gasping for air. Issei slowly fell backwards to the floor, Rias going with him to rest her head on his chest. They layed together on the floor for several moments, Issei stroking her hair and Rias snuggling up close to him. Neither one of them spoke, neither one had to. Both of them were perfectly happy just enjoying each other's company and the bold new step their relationship had taken.

"Rias?"  
"Yes, Issei?" Issei motioned for her to come closer, a quite literally devilish grin on his face. Rias scooted herself upwards until he was able to whisper in her ear.  
"After how _this_ went...just think of how mind-blowing the _sex_ will be." Rias bit her lip and clenched onto his arm tightly enough to leave marks. Just the thought of it sent her reeling once again.

Through an unseen window, a pair of dark eyes had been watching the entire thing. Deciding it had seen enough, the creature flew away from the window back to it's master. Things had now gotten interesting.

 **Author's note: Here's chapter 1! Consider it my christmas gift to you, internet randos. Fuck, it's long. And a little awkward and anticlimactic in places (or so I think, god knows I might be wrong). And smutty. And poorly formatted. But it's mine, and I like it and I hope you do as well. Stay tuned, I can't wait to see where things go from here.**

 **-fatal**


	2. Infernal Hosts

**Chapter 2: Infernal Hosts**

Rotten luck. Damn rotten luck. The devil was no stranger to sticky situations, he'd learned over the last 15 years that you never knew what was going to be on the other end of your transport circle. Zealots, exorcists, misguided fools who thought they could cleanse the earth of their kind, these were just occupational hazards. But this was different. As soon as he had come through the circle the men in brown robes had surrounded him, quick and precise. Whoever they were, they had been incredibly well trained in fighting devils. Not even the Holy Sword had been this well trained. First, a cross had been pressed to his skin. It burned where it touched him and his body's defenses had reflexively kicked in, claws and teeth to fight and wings to escape. As soon as the wings had come out, two of the people had grabbed each one and quickly bound them together. As soon as that was finished they had let him go, now that his wings were bound not only couldn't he fly off but he also would have no chance of another circle to escape. He wasn't going anywhere.

So there he was, bound to a chair with a cross burned into his arm and several deep gashes bleeding freely. The group had encircled him to ensure there were no attempts at escape, but now they parted ranks to allow a taller individual through. From what the devil could pick up, this was one of their leaders. He smiled grimly; at least he would die knowing who had bested him.

Now the leader approached him. The devil took a deep breath, preparing for the worst.  
"What house are you of, devil?" The devil couldn't hide his confusion. What the hell kind of question was this? He weighed his options for a moment. He quickly decided to not give up any more than he had too, he was dying anyways after all.  
"And just why the hell would I tell you? What difference is it anyways?" The tall man scowled at him.  
"We have been gracious enough to leave you alive. A little cooperation could go a long way. We simply wish to gain information about a particular group of devils."  
One of the others tapped the tall one on the shoulder, then handed him a small piece of paper.  
"Well then, it appears you are not that which we seek." He nodded to one of the others. "Take him back to the Institute. We can further question him there, and if he gives us nothing useful we can dispose of him." The one he addressed delivered a swift blow to the devil's head, knocking him out.  
He turned back to the others. "We're getting closer. Now, we know we can successfully capture one of the damn things. The next step is ensuring we get one from our target: the House of Gremory."

* * *

Issei woke up the next day in his bed, unnaturally warm. He blinked a few times to clear his vision, then quickly found the source of the unusual heat. Rias' body was pressed against his own, her arms wrapped around him firmly. They were both in their bare skin, Rias as she usually was and him as he would no doubt get used to being. Issei smiled, putting his own arm around Rias' body, snuggling her in closer. He started taking note of little things previously unnoticed; the scent of her hair or the feel of her heartbeat against his chest. As of last night, he had a lifetime with this incredible woman. And he was going to make the most of every moment.

After a couple minutes Rias started stirring as well, smiling when her eyes opened to find themselves looking directly into Issei's. She had made a habit of sleeping in his bed, so the couple considered themselves lucky that any potential first time awkwardness had been gotten past long ago.  
"Mmm...good morning, Issei."  
"I take it you slept well, Rias?"  
"Not as well as you woke up, apparently!" Issei looked down, his hand had on it's own found it's way to Rias' breast. His face grew red and he quickly pulled his hand back, Rias giggling at the expression on his face.  
"Issei! I'm only teasing you!" She smirked at him, then dropped her voice down to just above a whisper. "Besides...I was enjoying that _very_ much." She hadn't thought his face could get redder than it already was, but somehow it did. She took his hand in her own and placed it back upon her breast, groaning softly with pleasure. Issei's face was still red, but Rias could feel him relax a little now that he knew she wouldn't be upset with him.

Something had suddenly occurred to Issei. It was 7 am, yet him and Rias were the only two in his bedroom.  
"Hey Rias, where are all the others?"  
Rias grinned mischievously. "They're all piled up on the couch. The way we arrived home last night, they all thought that we were about to start tearing each other's clothes off as soon as we got through the door. None of them decided that they wanted to join in...at least not the first time!" Rias laughed at Issei's face again, now an adorable mixture of turned on and terrified. "Don't worry, Issei. Our virginity is still quite intact. You suggested we take things slow and I will happily honor your wish. I'm honestly a little surprised, the Issei I first met would have tried to hop into bed with me the moment I confessed. I'm quite proud of you. _But..._ I also make no guarantees as how to how long I can hold out." Rias sat up now, situating her legs to straddle her lover beneath them. She started running her finger down his chest to his stomach, feeling him quiver at her touch. "Last night was an _incredible_ appetizer, and I am very, _very_ hungry for the main course now." Issei suddenly sat up, catching Rias as she was knocked a little off balance. His eyes locked with hers, and when he spoke his voice was dark with lust. "And who's to say _I_ won't try to have a taste first?"

 _CLANG!_ They both quickly looked over to where the sound had come from. Standing in the doorway was a dumbstruck Asia, having just dropped the tray of breakfast she had spent the last hour preparing. Issei's face turned red once again, but before he could say anything Rias cheerfully greeted her.  
"Good morning Asia! Issei and I just need a moment to get dressed and then we'll gladly get everything cleaned up for you!" Issei could practically see steam coming out of the tiny blonde's ears, and her fists were clenched in frustration.  
"It's not fair, it's not fair! You get to do _everything_ with Issei! I just want my chance with him and you can't even give me that? Come on, Rias!" Rias smiled back at her. She could sympathize with Asia somewhat, having felt like she had never gotten a chance of her own until recently.  
"I have no doubt you'll have your way with him soon enough, Asia dear. I've had faith in my bond with Issei from the very beginning, I have no problem with him being physical with the rest of you if he so desires. Each one of us is special to him and it wouldn't be fair to keep him all to myself." Rias had maneuvered herself behind Issei now, wrapping her arms around his chest and resting her head on his shoulder. "But you must know that Issei and I have declared ourselves for each other. Nothing has been...consummated yet, but I consider myself no less his mate and he is no less mine." She pressed her breasts against Issei's back and nipped his ear playfully, enjoying the sharp intake of breath as he tried his best to maintain his composure. "Which means _I_ get to have him first." Asia nodded quickly in agreement, then ran downstairs to fetch some cleaning supplies.

Rias scooted closer to the edge of the bed, turning to face Issei. "You were strangely quiet through all that, Issei. Is everything alright?"  
"Yeah, everything's alright. In fact, I'm honored that you're so openly referring to me as your 'mate'. I'm just trying to wrap my head around you being okay with me possibly _being_ with one of the others, it wasn't that long ago I was getting scolded just for looking at someone else! And what does last night mean for us? I just want to have a sense of things before I have to deal with hundreds of questions from everyone."  
Rias chuckled a little at the memory of how petty she used to be. "I was quite jealous back then Issei, and I apologize for that. Back then, I felt like I was only Master or President. All I wanted was to be Rias to you, and for you to treat me the same as any of the others. As for us...I don't want to speak of marriage just yet, so let's say this puts us into the 'going steady/boyfriend-girlfriend' category. Is that alright with you?"  
 _Rias Gremory...my **girlfriend**. _ Even just thinking the word made him smile a little. "Yeah, that's _definitely_ alright!"  
"Good, now...there is one more thing we have to do before we have breakfast, Issei..." Rias had crawled back over to him. She put a finger on his lips, feeling his blood boil underneath. She turned back the doorway where Asia was standing once again. "We have to get dressed and help Asia clean up like we promised!"

Downstairs in the kitchen, Rias and Issei found another surprise waiting for them.  
"Lady Grayfia, what brings you here on such short notice?"  
Even sitting at the Hyoudou's kitchen table, Grayfia still maintained an air of elegance of properness about her. She was the Queen of Rias' brother, and the title fit her perfectly.  
"Apologies, Lady Gremory. Your presence has been requested at an emergency council of all the Houses of Hell. We must head out as soon as possible."  
Rias frowned with concern. "All the houses have gathered? What in hell is going on? And why is my father not going instead?"  
"He is going. In fact it was him who requested you to come. As for the reason, I do not know details but your father seemed quite alarmed. I imagine you'll find out once we get there."  
Rias nodded, her face hardening with determination. "Well then we don't have a moment to lose. Finish breakfast quickly Issei, and then we'll be off."

* * *

The journey to Hell was refreshingly short this time around. Issei was still impressed by the sight of the place, but he didn't get much time to look around. As soon as they were safely there, Grayfia and two of Sirzechs' family quickly escorted them into a towering coliseum. Issei looked quizzingly at Rias as they entered a long tunnel at the base of the building.  
"Aren't we going to some big, emergency devil council? This looks to be more suited towards some kind of weird underworld sport."  
"That's normally what it's used for, but it can also be used for other things in case of emergency. It's the best place for a lot of us to gather all at once."  
Her point was proven almost immediately as she and Issei made their way out of the tunnel. The noise of the stadium was deafening, there had to be at least a thousand devils gathered there and together they barely filled the first three rows. Issei looked around in awe at the sheer size of the place, luckily Rias was firmly holding his hand to make sure they didn't get separated.  
"Damn...when Grayfia said this was a meeting of all the houses, she wasn't kidding..."  
"No she wasn't, I'm starting to wonder if I shouldn't have brought everyone along. Just as a show of strength."  
Grayfia beckoned them over to where Sirzechs and Lord Gremory were seated on the arena's floor. Both of them stood up to greet Rias and Issei.  
Sirzechs Lucifer warmly embraced his sister. "Sister dear, at last you have arrived! Now, we can finally get down to business." He then turned to Issei, offering him a handshake that was quickly accepted. "And Issei! I trust you are keeping my sister _very_ happy?" Sirzechs winked at Issei, who quickly looked over to Rias and silently asked _Does he know?_ Rias quickly shrugged her shoulders. She couldn't know for sure, but it wouldn't surprise her if her brother had somehow known. Issei walked back to her, and she took his arm as she turned to face her father.  
"Rias, my dear. How _bold_ of you to come here with just a single servant to protect you. Even if he is host to the Red Dragon Emperor."  
"Actually father, I came with no servants at all today. You've already met him, but I present to you Issei Hyoudou...my mate."  
The older devil looked to Sirzechs, then back to Rias and Issei and laughed heartily.  
"So you've finally convinced him, eh? I told you so, Zechs! It's about damn time too, now we can finally begin properly training him."  
Issei looked over to Sirzechs, thoroughly confused. "Begin training? I've been training this whole time, I thought?"  
Sirzechs smiled deviously back at Issei. "Well Issei, even if nothing has been made official yet, Father and I both know you and my sister well enough to safely assume that one day you will stand by her side as the next Lord Gremory. There is much the two of us have learned throughout the years that we wish to pass onto you. Special combat techniques, politics, that sort of thing. We should begin right away, in the meantime Rias can also start working out details for your wedd-"  
"ZECHS!" Rias was giving her brother a glare that could melt glass. "I'd rather not have you scaring him off yet!"  
"It's alright, Rias!" Issei patted her on the arm. "I...I,sort of hoped that's how things would end up." He looked awkwardly at his feet, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. "If...that's what you want."  
Rias lifted Issei's face to look into her eyes, stealing a quick kiss from him. "Issei, my love...that's what I want more than anything." Issei smiled with relief, then laughed softly as he processed what she had just said.  
"So...the 'going steady' phase, huh?"  
Rias folded her arms across her chest, pursing her lips to the side. "I guess...engaged to be engaged? We don't seem to be doing very well at taking things slow."  
Now it was Issei's turn for a surprise kiss, chuckling when Rias' nose scrunched up and her cheeks turned red. "No, we're not doing well at all. It's perfect."

 _BWONG!_ A massive gong in the center of the arena rang out, and suddenly the entire arena fell silent except for the tall devil in the center. He started addressing the crowd, his voice somehow able to reach the entire crowd.  
"Alright, now that all houses are present and accounted for, let's not waste any more time. Getting right down to business: we have new information about the recent string of disappearances." A murmur ran through the crowd. Issei and Rias exchanged a worried look, they had been warned of this a couple of weeks back. Devils were disappearing from their normal travel routes, or getting called out on jobs and vanishing without a trace. Every available devil had been looking into the disappearances but so far nothing had come up. "It appears that these devils were not running away and disappearing of their own volition. Someone has been taking them. We know this, because one of them has escaped and made his way back to us." The speaker motioned over to one of the tunnels, where two guards were helping along a badly injured devil walk forward. The crowd gasped. His wings were mangled and appeared to have been tightly bound, and there was the visible imprint of a cross burned into his right arm. The man who had been addressing the crowd raised his hand for silence once again. "Before you is one of the bravest devils I have ever met. He has endured unimaginable torment, escaped from his captivity and made his way back to warn us of this new enemy. Now, why don't you tell us what happened to you?"

The escapee had taken a seat near the center of the arena, clearing his throat before addressing a hushed audience. "I was just on a job, I went through the magic circle and they were waiting for me. My wings were bound, I had no chance of escape. They knocked me out, and when I woke up I was trapped in their base. They called it The Institute." More murmurs from the crowd, the speaker held up his hand for silence as he continued. "That's where our missing members are, all of them. They were trying to get information from us, anything and everything we would tell them about all this. Devils, Angels, Fallen Ones. They wanted to know all about us, who's in charge and where we're located. I don't know who these guys are, but I can tell you one thing for sure: they don't like any of us. But there was one group they seemed particularly interested in." The devil scanned the heads of house on the arena floor, his eyes settling on where Rias and her family were sitting. "I don't know what it means, but they seemed to want to know a lot about you, House Gremory." Rias gasped, "What? I've never even heard of this Institute, what's their problem with us?" Lord Gremory put his hand on Rias' shoulder, "Thank you for letting us know, the situation will be looked into and precautions will be taken. Now that we have this new information, I'd suggest sending messengers to Michael and Azaezal. Whoever this Institute is, they appear to be coming after all of us. As for now, we should start planning an escape for the others." A vote was taken, and the assembled devils quickly agreed that this would be the best course of action. And with that, the meeting was over just as quickly as it began. Rias turned to Issei with a look of panic on her face. "We have to get back, quickly. If this Institute really is targeting us then the others are in danger!" Rias and Issei quickly said their goodbyes, then she grabbed his hand and started quickly pulling him towards the waiting transport circle.

* * *

The circle quickly took Issei and Rias back to Issei's bedroom, and once they had landed safely they both ran downstairs to where the others were. Rias sighed with relief, everyone was there safe and sound. As she started discussing new safety measures that would be put in place, the phone started ringing. Akeno answered it, then handed the phone over to Rias. "It's the president of the Student Council, she says it's urgent? She sounded really scared Rias, what's going on?" Rias answered the phone, and as she listened to the president her face turned white. "Everyone, we have to get back to the club building. Now." Rias had never been this close to sheer panic, and her entire family could feel it. Without further question, the Gremory peerage gathered their things and started making their way to their high school.

Issei's house wasn't too far away from school, and at the rate they were going it took only a few minutes to get there. There was smoke and sirens coming from the direction of the school, and as Rias got nearer she felt a sinking feeling in her stomach that only grew worse with every step. As they approached the school, Rias' worst fear was confirmed. The club building was lucky to still be standing, it looked like a bomb had been set off inside. The door had been thrown off of its hinges and was lying a solid ten feet from the entrance, with several holes riddling the walls. All the windows were shattered, and fire poured out of them. Rias dropped to her knees, numb with shock. Issei knelt beside her, putting a hand on her shoulders while the rest of her family watched in horrified silence. A crowd had already gathered to watch the firemen try to take control of the blaze, and Sona emerged from it once she saw that the Gremory family was there. "Issei, take Rias and the others home, you're not safe here." Issei nodded, helping Rias to her feet and turning her away from the burning building. Rias anxiously looked back to the burning building as she quickly walked home with the rest of the family. The club's building had been her sanctuary, it had even been her home before she had started living with Issei. And now...it was gone.

* * *

The rest of the day went by quickly, with the family diving into their training with newfound intensity while trying to process what had happened. Rias had contacted her father and brother to inform them of the attack and had waited the rest of the day to hear back. Night had come much more quickly than anyone had expected, and after a brief meal most of them had almost immediatly fallen asleep in Issei's bed. Rias stood alone out on the balcony, trying to make sense of it all. Why was this Institute targeting her house? Who could have known where they used to be based out of? Rias couldn't make sense out of any of it, and she was glad to hear the door to the balcony creak open and see Issei come through the door.  
"Can't sleep Rias?" Issei walked out to the edge to stand beside her.  
"Not tonight, there's far too much I don't know about what's going on. All I know is that somewhere out there is a formidable threat to my family. I don't know when or how they will come but...they're coming for us, Issei. I can feel it."  
"And we'll be ready when they do. You've faced the impossible before and won, and that was without several of the Evil Pieces you have now! Whatever it is Rias, if anyone in the world can stop this it's us." Rias was grateful that Issei was trying to lift her spirits, but despite his efforts she was still on the verge of breaking down.  
"I'm scared, Issei...I'm scared it's all about to fall away from me. You, my friends, my family. I'm finally happy, and someone out there wants to take it all away and I don't even know _why!_ " Issei pulled the trembling girl close to him.  
"I'm scared too, Rias. I love this life that you've given me and I don't want it to end. And I don't think it's going to quite yet. Because, well...that's not our style. You and me, we don't back down when we're afraid, we fight back. And when we fight back, we _win_."  
Rias managed a small smile. Somehow, Issei always knew what to say to lift her spirits. Pulling herself up to her full height, she spoke now with newfound confidence.  
"You're right, Issei. You're absolutely right. We've never backed down from a challenge, and we've always fought through to the very end. Look what it's gotten me: you, Asia, Xenovia...all of my dear servants are with me to this day because I fought for them. I am the Crimson-Haired Princess of Ruin, dammit! N _othing_ is being taken from me while I still stand!"  
Issei smiled proudly at her, here now was the woman he knew and loved. She stood tall once again, confident, powerful...and _sexy_. Seeing her there, Issei suddenly realized that _everything_ about Rias was driving him wild. The moonlight glistening off of her skin, the strands of crimson hair that fluttered into his face, every little thing was now drawing him in like never before. He started walking forward slowly, almost trance-like, reaching out to cradle her face in his hands. Rias' face grew warm at the touch of his hands, then out of nowhere it was _her_ turn to suddenly find Issei completely irresistible. _Not that I would have put up much resistance before..._ she thought to herself. She and Issei remained almost perfectly still, not wanting to risk the new energy between them. Then after a moment, they both simultaneously glanced over to the door leading back to Issei's bedroom.  
"Issei...are you getting a feeling, like..."  
"You too?"  
Without another word, Issei took her hand and slowly lead her back inside. Evidently, the rest of their friends had caught the gist of what they were feeling, as the room was once again unnaturally empty. Rias sat herself on the edge of the bed while Issei went over to the door to make sure it was closed. Once it was all the way shut, Issei latched the door tightly with a satisfying click. He turned back to Rias, who was awaiting him eagerly. His eyes were dark with lust as he practically ran forward to embrace his lover once again.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

 **Authors note: Well here you go, chapter 2! Did not expect it to be up already, quite frankly. I'm just as surprised as you are. As I said already, it would be unwise to expect the rest of them to come this quickly. I still want to keep them relatively good after all. Chapter 3 is in the works, but it already looks to be quite... _sour_**

 **...**

 **Y'know, because of all the lemons?**

 **...I'll see myself out**

 **-fatal**


	3. Fall into Me (Lemon)

**Chapter 3: Fall into Me [Traces of Lemon]**

The anticipation was killing her. Rias had barely been able to brace herself before Issei had reached her, jumping into her lap and devouring her lips. Heat surged through every inch of her each time Issei touched or kissed her, every nerve feeling like a live wire. The day since her confession had been agonizing. Every moment she had been fighting back the urge to rip his clothes off and have him take her right there. Only his request to not rush things and the need to uphold the dignity of House Gremory had allowed her to hold back. But now she finally had him right where she wanted him, and by hell she was finally going to let loose. But they were still only _kissing_. As much as Rias was getting out of it, she wanted _more_. She knew it was coming and her body was already aching for it, but for some reason Issei wasn't giving in that easily. He seemed to be deliberately holding back, squeezing every ounce of pleasure from each moment.

This was torture. No...this was _heaven_.

Issei was fighting to keep himself under control. For someone who with no experience at all, he had very quickly become attuned with his partner. The racing of her heart, her increasingly ragged breath, the frenzied way she clung to him...nothing was escaping his notice. _She's loving this_ , he thought to himself, _Whatever the hell I'm doing, she_ ** _loves_** _it._ Upon realizing this, every new sign of pleasure only gave him more confidence. Somehow, Issei could _feel_ her arousal, it was almost like he had some sixth sense telling him exactly what she wanted. Kisses started becoming deeper and lasted longer, with a gentle bite of her lip at the end of each. He let his fingers run through her hair, making their way down her back until they ran into a small clasp near the middle. _This won't do at all._ Slowly pulling away from her, he fumbled with the clasp as quickly as he could, making short work of it and pulling the lacy undergarment off of her. Her breasts had never looked more appealing, glistening with sweat in the soft moonlight. The self control Issei had been maintaining so well instantly started slipping away at the sight of them. His hands reached out to touch them, but Rias intercepted his wrists and instead directed them downward to her hips. Issei sensed what she wanted as soon as he felt lace beneath his fingers once again. He gently lifted her panties away from her skin and pulled them off, feeling her shudder as his hands ran down the entire length of her legs. Rias' body was as immaculate as ever, and even after all the times he had seen it the mere sight of it was still enough to kick his sex drive into top gear. His breathing grew heavier as he struggled to keep himself upright and it was all he could do to not take her right then and there.

Rias was not going to be so gentle. Issei had wound her up far too tightly for there to be any hope of that. As soon as she was free of her clothing she seized his shirt by the collar, ripping it down the middle and eagerly pulling it away from his skin. The intensity of the training Issei had been undertaking for months now was showing. He was still fairly skinny, but his muscles were more defined now and there was a quiet strength in his frame. Now, it was Issei's turn to find himself short of breath as her hands moved down to his jeans, unbuttoning them and pulling them off along with his boxers in one smooth movement. _My turn,_ she smiled to herself. Her mouth quickly began pleasuring every inch of him she could reach while she boldly went for his groin, taking his manhood to begin massaging it between her hands. She could feel it growing longer and harder with every back and forth, smiling at the sharp intake of breath she heard coming from him. " _Should I kiss it_?" she teased, and without waiting for an answer she bent down and gently planted her lips upon it. Issei groaned, a wild and downright primal sound that sent Rias to new heights all over again. Satisfied that he'd had just enough, Rias pulled away from Issei only for him to catch her wrist. Issei grinned wickedly, slowly pushing Rias down until she was lying down upon the bed. Gently holding her down by her wrists, he straddled her between his legs and crouched down until he was inches from her breasts. He stopped, looking up again to meet her eyes once again with the same devilish look on his face. " _Payback_ ," he whispered playfully, then put his mouth around Rias' right breast. Rias cried out, it felt like she had been struck by a bolt of lightning. Up until now Issei had simply been pushing her threshold for pleasure higher and higher, this now was redefining it completely. " _Oh **GOD**..._ "She whispered rapturously as he ran his tongue around the edge of her nipple. She arched her back, pushing herself upwards as best as she could, _throwing_ her body into him. She was at the brink, about to erupt with pure bliss. _Take me!_ , her body was crying out, _Take me NOW Issei!_

They were both more than ready, Issei could feel it. He sat himself back upright for another moment, taking in the sight of the woman below him. He was no stranger to Rias' body, but seeing her like this was like the first time all over again. Sprawled out on their bed in the throes of ecstasy, her bosom heaving with every breath, with her eyes closed and her lips slightly open to form a soft pink 'O'...it was the most erotic thing he had ever seen in his life. Here now lay the goddess he had always seen her as; it was as though the Rias he had always seen in his heart had been brought into being and was somehow more beautiful than he could have ever imagined. He stroked her face gently, silently making a vow to keep her safe and happy for as long as he lived. He kissed Rias lightly on the forehead, then quickly propped himself up again as Rias' hands wrapped firmly around his member once more. Her eyes were open now, and when they met Issei's he knew it was time. He slowly started lowering himself towards her, her hands guiding him towards her throbbing womanhood. She bit her lip to keep from crying out, the tip of his manhood had gone just below the surface now. As soon as he felt he had reached her, Issei inserted himself the rest of the way in one fluid motion.

Rias' virginity broke, and with it any bond that was left between her mind and her body. The first few motions were rough and uncoordinated, but she and Issei quickly found their rhythm. Her body rocked back and forth on its own, keeping perfect time with his. But her _mind_...she couldn't think, couldn't speak, all she could do now was _feel_. Sensations swirled throughout her mind in explosions of color, euphoria in its purest form. She gripped the wooden headrest of the bed tightly, swearing she heard it snapping in her grasp. It didn't matter to her though, nothing else mattered except him.

The two kept at it as long as they could, both utterly drowning in an ocean of pleasure. The world beyond had fallen away, at least in their minds. There was only here and now with each other. Issei was the first to yield, and the new warmth Rias felt inside of her sent her over the edge. Her nails dug into his back and she bit into his shoulder to muffle her screams as seconds later she felt her own release. Issei hissed at the sensation, hugging Rias as close to himself as possible. He exited her warm folds and the two of them collapsed beneath the bedsheets, gasping for air and clinging onto each other. Rias licked the sweat off her lips from where she had bit him, savoring the taste. The pair of them laid there silently in post-coital bliss, until Issei suddenly shifted himself upwards. Rias' eyes fluttered open to look at him, seeing the devil grin from before.

"Again?"

Rias happily seized her lover and pulled him back to enter her once again.

* * *

Again and again they went at it until they were both driven to the point of exhaustion, happily collapsing into each other's arms to catch what little sleep they could. Both their minds were quiet, no dream could ever hope to match the night they had just had. Rias woke up the next morning pleasantly sore, smiling down at her sleeping lover in her arms. She kissed him lightly on the forehead, whispering " _I love you, Issei..."_

"If this keeps up, we're going to have to get a bed for the living room because we do _not_ all fit on that couch." Rias' head jerked around to where the voice was coming from, simultaneously pulling up the sheets to make cover herself up. Akeno stood at the foot of the bed, casually assessing the aftermath of Rias and Issei's night together. "It's alright though," she winked, "None of us got much sleep anyways. There was all this _noise_ coming from your room..." Rias' face turned as bright as her hair, and suddenly she couldn't look Akeno in the eye. "That loud?" Akeno grinned, "Ohhhhhh yes. We could hear _everything_. The good news is that between what I heard and what I'm seeing right now...it looks like my theory about Issei was right after all!"

"What theory about Issei?" Issei had woken up now, exhausted yet satisfied from the night before. "Oh good, you're awake!", Akeno chirped , "I was hoping I'd get to see your face when I explained things to you!"  
"Explain _what_ , Akeno?" Rias asked impatiently, the dark haired girl clearly getting a kick out of teasing them. "Welllll...I'd always had my suspicions about our little pervert here, but after last night I think I can say this with confidence now: our little Issei is a natural born incubus!" Issei looked confused, but Rias clearly knew what Akeno meant and her face grew even redder. "Incu-what? Akeno what are you talking about?" Rias turned to him, forgetting that there was still much he didn't know about their world. "Incubus, love. It's closest translation is roughly 'pleasure-demon'". Akeno smiled at him, "Yep! It's why you're always drooling over women's breasts, that's just your instincts guiding you and you didn't even know it! Incubi can sense pleasure and desire in other beings and draw power from it, both it's sources and those who are receptive to it. They can also feel it at a much higher level than most others, and the more pleasure an Incubus feels, the more powerful they become! It's why they're supernaturally good at making love, among other things, as I'm sure Rias will attest too. After all, pleasure must be given to be received!" Rias smiled shyly and looked away, Akeno was certainly right about that. "Actually, that makes a lot of sense, Akeno. But I'm a little confused, after all Issei doesn't exactly come off as the Incubus type."  
"And what's THAT supposed to mean, 'not the Incubus type'?!", Issei exclaimed. Akeno's face grew dark. "Trust me Issei, that's a good thing. Most Incubi are right bastards, once they discover what they are and what they can do...it corrupts them in a way. They start using their gifts to manipulate people, either to gain favor and power or...to take what shouldn't be theirs. They stop taking pleasure from it, and when they stop doing that they start growing weaker." Rias still couldn't put her finger on it exactly. "But Issei isn't like that at all, he would never hurt anyone who didn't deserve it and I don't think he will _ever_ grow tired of making love." She looked back to Akeno, who was smiling once again. "That's the best part Rias, he's not like a normal Incubus at all. His mind might live in the gutter, but his heart is pure. He's only just starting out and already he's as good as pleasure as I am with pain. And since we both know he'll never stop taking pleasure in the act..." Rias finally put the pieces together. "Then does that mean he'll just keep growing more and more powerful?" Akeno nodded happily, "Rias Gremory, you may have just claimed the virginity of the most powerful Incubus of all time!"

Rias was smiling to herself now, "Well Akeno, if that's true...I _have_ to be there when the two of you go at it." Now it was Akeno's turn to find herself utterly speechless, both at how casually Rias was granting her permission and at the prospect of a night with Issei. Rias smirked at the sight of her shocked friend, but something was still on her mind. "So why were you up here, Akeno?"  
"Oh, right! We have visitors downstairs!"  
Rias sighed, "Ugh...just tell them to come back another day, Issei and I need rest."  
"Ummm, it's Michael and Azazel...and it's about this Institute."  
Rias shot upright, "Issei, we have to get dressed and downstairs right now!"  
Issei nodded, and with Akeno's help they quickly made their way downstairs to hear what their guests had to say.

* * *

Michael and Azazel were both seated on the couch in the Hyoudou's living room. Michael was talking with Xenovia while Azazel was flipping through channels on the TV, casually resting his feet on the coffee table. Azazel looked up when he heard Rias and Issei coming down the stairs, smirking at the sight of them. "So, how was it?" Rias froze halfway down the staircase. _He wasn't even here last night! Is it **that** obvious?_ "What are you trying to imply, Azazel?" The Fallen Angel laughed. "Don't try and pull one over on me Lady Gremory, I _know_ that look."  
"Well...it was _very_ nice as a matter of fact." Azazel grinned. "Well then now that we're all here, we can get down to business. Once again it falls to me to explain what's going on to you people." Michael interjected, "We heard about the attack on your base of operations and Azazel claims to have knowledge about our new adversary." Azazel scoffed. " _New_? I see your memory isn't what it used to be, Michael. The Institute has been around for hundreds of years."

"So...you know that war that keeps coming up? The one between the Angels, the Devils, and the Fallen? Well, the war was only fought in our realms for about 2 years before we decided we'd all had enough. Leaders from each side met, and while nobody was ready to end hostilities we did come to the agreement that a neutral battleground was needed. Luckily...we had the perfect place readily available." Xenovia gasped, "Earth...you decided to fight your war on Earth." Azazel nodded, "Indeed. The remainder of the war was mostly fought right here on Earth. As you can imagine, a great many humans were caught in the crossfire. No one _meant_ them any harm, sometimes it was just a matter of a battle making its way into a nearby town. Eventually, the humans decided they'd had enough, so a great many of them from around the world decided they were going to fight back. They called themselves the Inquisition."

"They couldn't do much at first. The only way to kill one of us is either through magic, a light spear, or one of our special weapons. But they were smart. They scoured through the aftermath of every battle, taking what they could and learning everything possible about us. Eventually...they were able to start killing us off surprisingly well. It's part of what helped end things after all that time. No one can survive being constantly attacked on three fronts. When the war was over, most of them disbanded and went back to their lives. But a number of them just couldn't let it go. They went underground, using the research they had obtained as well as the few weapons we were unable to retrieve. The Inquisition became The Institute, and now that we're hearing about them once again...I fear the worst."

The group was silent, having been utterly engrossed in Azazel's story. After a moment, Xenovia raised the question they all were thinking. "And what is 'the worst'?" Azazel's face grew grim. "It means they successfully emulated the weapons they have. That was always their goal: finding a way to recreate their energy to amplify it or make more. If they're acting now...that means they have the means to wipe us all out." The Gremory peerage looked at each other in shock. What the hell were they supposed to do against an enemy like this? Suddenly, one of Michael's angels flew into the living room through the open window gasping for air. "Sir! Sir! We've found one of their safe houses, a couple of them are still inside! If we hurry, we can still catch them!" Without a moment to lose, everyone in the living room went straight for the door to head outside. It was time to bring the fight to The Institute.

 **Author's note: Well...here it is. Sex scene followed by awkward and convenient exposition! I was incredibly goddamn nervous writing that part, and I hope it's not a disappointment after all that build up. Next chapter will probably just be a straightforward brawl, first fight of the three factions versus the Institute/Inquisition (I really should have called them the Inquisition it just fits the story so much better but I didn't think of it at the time) so that should be cool.**

 **Before you ask, I DO have lemons in mind for some of the other girls. I have chapter titles and basic ideas for each (some are mine, some were proposed by KaltimusPrime), but I just don't know if we're going to get to them this time around without having to awkwardly force them into the plot. If we don't get around to them this time I may just do them all as a series of one-shots. Who knows? May be a bit of a wait, my other fanfic has been seriously neglected but I'm commited to seeing this through till the end!**

 **-fatal**


	4. The Battle for Issei Hyoudou Begins!

**Chapter 4: The Battle for Issei Hyouduo Begins!**

"Issei! On your right!"

Issei quickly dodged the beam of light that hummed past his head. "Thanks Rias!"

It had only been a short trip to the building in question. By the time they arrived, Angels and Fallen alike were already engaging the enemy, a small but heavily armed group of soldiers. The building had been heavily fortified on all sides but a small team of Fallen Angels had broken through, forcing the soldiers outside where the others had been waiting. The three clans fought hard, but the Institute's weaponry was devastating. They were using ray guns that tore through seemingly any kind of armor, and more than once Issei had looked up to see an angel plummet to the ground with a nasty hole in their wing.

The Gremory family was fighting in perfect sync. Rias and Asia kept to the back; Asia to provide support and healing when needed and Rias calling out targets and weak points for the others to strike. Issei and Akeno were the next closest; both of them provided a lot of power at a longer range and proved to excel at redirecting fire from the others. And Kiba, Xenovia, and Koneko were all at the front line, hitting the Institute soldiers as hard as they could.

* * *

Far away, a dark-haired man was watching the battle through the building's security cameras. He hadn't expected the three factions to start working together so quickly, but it wasn't anything that he couldn't deal with.

"Advisor!" The man looked up from the screen. One of the Institute's lieutenants had come into his room, throwing a thick manila folder onto his desk. "Here's what you asked for, sir!"

The Advisor thanked the lieutenant and sent him away, turning his attention back to the ongoing battle as he started thumbing through the folder. "Now then…why don't you tell me all about yourself, Issei Hyouduo?"

* * *

The battle was finally turning in their favor. The Institute had lost a fourth of the men they had and now they were feeling the sting of every one who fell. But it was still hazardous for anyone attempting to take flight.

A group of them had made their way to Issei and now had him surrounded. Issei was no pushover, but he was quickly getting overwhelmed trying to dodge the strange blades they carried. He had gotten a scratch from one earlier, and it was not something he wanted to experience further. He called out for help, but quickly looked around to realize he looked to be on his own.

"Issei!" A familiar voice called out from his left, and he quickly turned to see who it was while nimbly dodging another enemy swing. One of the soldiers that had been encircling him cried out and dropped to the ground. Then, a girl in a jet black bodysuit with chestnut hair down past her waist cartwheeled through the spot he'd just been standing to land right beside Issei. "Irina?!"

Irina grinned, her Excalibur in hand. "That's me! Nice to see you again, Issei!" Issei transferred her some strength from the Sacred Gear, and the two of them made short work of the soldiers surrounding them.

Issei was confused. "Irina? Why're you here?"

Irina twirled, showing off the pair of brilliant white wings she now had. "Well since you asked so nicely, I now officially serve Michael as his Ace!"

Issei hugged her tightly, Irina's heart racing at his embrace. "Congratulations Irina! You make a breathtaking angel, if I do say!"

Irina blushed, "Thank you Issei! That means a lot coming from you!" Issei smiled, and the two of them turned to face the others. Suddenly, a pair of soldiers rushed them from out of nowhere, Issei dodged the first one, but the second one's sword pierced him directly through the stomach.

Irina gasped as Issei fell to his knees, clutching his stomach in agony. She raised her sword to strike the soldier down, but before she could take a swing a massive ball of flame hit him squarely in the chest. Irina looked over her shoulder. Rias stood behind her, her eyes glowing red with rage. "ISSEI!" Rias ran forward, catching him before he collapsed to the ground. The sword burned at her touch, but she was able to pull it out, keeping pressure on his stomach so he wouldn't bleed out. Rias held him tightly, but after a moment she felt him go limp in her arms. "NO!"

"Lady Gremory!" Rias looked up, Azazel had taken to the skies above them and had seen the whole thing. "There's only ten of them left, we'll take care of the rest! Gather your team and get him home, that's the only way he'll stay alive!" Rias nodded, calling for the rest of her peerage. _Hold on Issei…for all of us…_

* * *

The Gremory family rushed home carrying Issei's unconscious body as quickly as they could, bolting upstairs and laying him down on his bed. Rias and Asia immediately went to work, patching him up as best as they could. They managed to get the wound cleaned, but Rias' attempt to heal it with magic had proved fruitless. It had taken the combined efforts of herself, Akeno and Asia just to get his condition stabilized. Now, the entire club was encircling his bed, watching and hoping he would awaken soon. Rias held onto one of his hands, growing more and more distressed with each passing moment but still managing to put on a brave face.

Hours passed, and there was still no sign of Issei getting up. Night had fallen, and the day was starting to take a toll on everyone. The girls decided to pair off and rotate every hour to keep a constant watch over Issei, while Rias remained constantly at his side.

"Ughhh..." Issei suddenly stirred, groaning with pain as he woke up. His eyes slowly opened, He looked down, sighing as he assessed the damage that had been done. "Really? The stomach again?"

"Oh Issei, you're finally awake!" Rias cried out, throwing her arms around him, "You've been out for hours, we were all so worried about you!"

Issei winced, as much as he enjoyed her hugs the pressure on his injury was unbearable. "Rias," he gritted his teeth, "Rias…you're…hurting me!" She quickly realized her mistake, pulling away and rushing downstairs to wake up the others. Once everyone was upstairs, Rias, Asia and Akeno slowly helped him upright, tending to the hole in his stomach as best as they could. The three of them fretted over him for another half hour, finally breathing a collective sigh of relief. The wound would still likely take a few days to heal, but Issei was out of danger for the time being.

Issei took a quick look around the room, smiling with relief. Everyone was there, and apart from a few cuts and bruises they were all okay. He paused, swearing that there was one more face than normal there. Another quick look around confirmed it, Irina was standing in the back near the doorway. "Irina? What're you doing here?"

Irina smiled, "After you were wounded, Michael offered one of us to Rias to keep an eye out in case of emergency! She was happy for the help, so here I am! You can just call me your guardian angel, Issei!"

Issei chuckled a little, he had missed Irina and it would be nice to have her around. His attention quickly shifted back to Rias however, as she was pulling his shirt up to expose his latest injury. "I'm so sorry about before, Issei! Why don't you let me make it _all better…_ " She leaned over to kiss the wound on his stomach, when suddenly one of Issei's pillows hit her on the side of her head. Her head jerked around in the direction it came from. Asia was standing there, pillow in hand and readying another swing. "You've already been with him, Rias! Give someone else a chance! He needs a healer right now, and I'm the best one we've got!" Rias ducked and Asia's second swing went well over her head. "So this is how it's going to be, Asia? How very _bold_ of you!"

Rias grabbed a pillow of her own, but before she could even get a chance to strike back Asia had already been nearly knocked over by a giggling Akeno. "Rias said he was fair game, and that means for all of us! She's not the only one you'll have to take on if you want Issei!" Akeno turned towards him, her smile full of unchained lust. "Look at you, clawing your way back from the brink of death...it's giving me chills. I want you to _ravage_ me, Issei, and I want you to do it _now_." This remark got her double-teamed by Rias and Asia, all three of them giggling now as feathers flew throughout the room.

 _This is_ _ **awesome**_ _,_ Issei thought, _mental note: near fatal injuries more often!_ The pillow fight grew more and more heated with none of the girls yielding in their desire to be Issei's next; even the normally serious Xenovia was taking part. Only Kiba, Koneko and Irina stood off to the side, Koneko and Kiba looking slightly amused at all the fuss while Irina struggled to keep a straight face and keep herself from joining in.

A stray pillow hit the bandages on Issei's stomach, and he hissed with fresh pain. "You guys…", he said weakly, trying to get their attention. Nobody heard him over the noise, so he sighed and called for their attention even louder. "GUYS!"

The pillow fight abruptly stopped. All the girls turned to look at Issei; they had all momentarily forgotten that he was even there. "Can we just…hold this off for another day? I'm really not in any shape to do anything with anyone today, and that pillow really hurt…" The girls looked to each other and Issei, everyone feeling a little embarrassed at how things had gotten out of hand. Issei quickly realized his mistake, he hadn't meant for any of them to feel ashamed. "Trust me, it's something I want to happen _very_ much, with every single one of you! Well, maybe not you Kiba..."

Kiba chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. "Somehow, I'll be just fine with that Issei!"

The entire room burst out laughing, and despite how much fun it had been the girls decided a temporary ceasefire would be a good idea. Realizing how long it had been since most of them had eaten, the family decided to go downstairs to make some food. Rias decided that someone should stay with Issei at all times so Asia volunteered to stay upstairs, closing the door behind them.

* * *

"Issei?" Asia turned towards him as she turned out the light. "Issei, I-…I'd like to try something, please." She started walking towards him, unclothing herself in the process.

"Asia! What're you doing?" Issei was in shock, Asia normally wasn't this forward. Once she got to Issei's bed, she crawled right in and pulled the covers over herself. Issei gulped, even when she spent the night in his bed Asia had only ever been topless. But now she was in his bed, completely bare and snuggling up to him as close as she could.

"Rias…Rias told me that this only works if I'm fully naked…I just hate knowing you're in so much pain and I want to help you feel better so I asked her about the special healing technique she uses…"

"Asia?" Asia shot upright at the sound of her name. Rias was standing in the doorway, holding a tray of food that had been prepared for Issei.

"R-Rias!" Asia stammered, quickly backing away from Issei and grasping bedsheets to cover herself up. "Rias-Buchou, I'm so sorry! I only wanted to help Issei however I could, and I'd been working on this and-and…"

Rias smiled, setting down the tray and walking over to Asia. She gently pushed the girl back to where she had been cuddling Issei, taking her hand and placing it on his stomach. "Like this, Asia."

"R-Rias?"

"Asia dear, you have nothing to be ashamed about. I told you that I was willing to share Issei as long as it was what he wanted. And I can say with confidence that you are making him _very_ happy right now." She winked slyly at Issei, even beneath the covers his length had not gone unnoticed.

"You should probably know that _both_ of you have to be completely undressed for that technique to work, and if you want it to be effective then you will have to touch him everywhere… even _there_." She gestured towards the lower half of his body.

Asia squeaked, her face turning bright red. Suddenly, she decided that she needed to eat more than anything else in the world at that moment and scampered downstairs, quickly throwing on pajamas on the way down.

Rias turned back to Issei after watching Asia bolt downstairs. "That poor thing…she wants it so badly but she's still so hesitant! One of these days Akeno and I will have to give her some lessons in love..."

"Thank you, Rias," Issei smiled, "I think that show of approval might be just what she needed!"

"Quite possibly! She's becoming more confident with each day, I think she'll be ready for you sooner than anyone would expect!" Rias reached out to lightly stroke Issei's face. "But… _I'm_ the only one who gets to heal you using that technique, love. As an old friend of mine would say, know your place!"

* * *

A couple hours later, Irina slowly opened the door to Issei's bedroom. Everyone else had fallen asleep, Rias and Akeno had both cuddled up to Issei while the other girls were sprawled out across the bed. She smiled sadly as she took a seat by the door. Issei's bed simply didn't have room for one more, and besides that she had promised she would keep watch over him.

 _Irina…_

She shot upright, looking around the room to try and find where the voice had come from. "Who's there? Who are you?"

 _I've seen into your heart, Irina Shidou…I_ _ **know**_ _what you desire and it makes you mine…_

A vision flashed before her eyes: She was wearing a white dress and walking down the aisle of a church, Issei awaiting her at the end with open arms. She gasped, "I…I can't! I swore an oath when I took up the Holy Sword…it can never be!"

 _There is but one thing I ask of you…do this for me, and I promise your desires shall come to be…_

The vision changed, now she had her own arms wrapped tightly around Issei, crying his name over and over again as he ravished her. She held her head in her hands, fighting back tears and desperately trying to get her thoughts under control. "No…no… _get out of my head!_ "

"Irina?" She lifted her head, Akeno had been awoken by her sobs and was sitting down beside her. "Irina, what's wrong?"

"N-nothing, just…just a bad dream, that's all." Irina's eyes flickered towards Issei's bed and her voice wavered, but she stuck with the lie as best she could.

Akeno smiled, putting her hand on Irina's shoulder. "How long have you been in love with him, Irina?"

The sad smile came back to Irina's face, Akeno had seen right through her. "Since we were kids, I guess. I wouldn't have called it that back then, but he was always my favorite guy to go visit. Of course, he thought I was a boy for the longest time…but after I stole a kiss from him we managed to get that cleared up!" She sighed happily at the memory. "It's funny…God might be dead, but even now he still tests me…" She looked away from Issei, staring off wistfully into the night sky. "When I first took up the Holy Sword, all I wanted was to fight in God's name. I was happy with my life for such a long time. Then, he came back. I didn't think much of it at first, he was just a guy I used to like when I was little and he seemed so different now. But then…I saw into his heart. I saw how much he cared for and would do anything for you guys, and I realized…he hadn't changed at all. Now, things aren't so clear anymore…"

Akeno hugged her tightly. "Well…it actually looks pretty clear to me!" Irina nodded wordlessly in agreement. "You're not alone, dear…Issei's changed the lives of everyone here. I don't think any of us could imagine life without him now, that's just the effect he has on people."

Irina smiled, wiping one last tear from her eye. "Thank you, Akeno…it's good to know I'm not alone. Your words give me hope!"

"Trust me… if you really do love him, there's _always_ a way. Just keep in mind that you'll have to share, Rias in particular can get _quite_ territorial." An idea started taking shape in Akeno's head, and she turned back to face Irina with a devious smile on her face. "Now…take off all of your clothes!"

"W-what?" Irina's face grew bright red.

"Well you have to start somewhere!" Akeno motioned to the now empty spot near Issei's left arm. "I'll keep watch for the rest of the night, you deserve some… _rest_." Irina bit her lip nervously, and Akeno giggled a little at the look on her face. "Don't worry silly, you'd just be sleeping next to him. I promise that you won't be breaking any rules!" Irina took a deep breath, then dropped her robe to the floor and unzipped the bodysuit she wore underneath. Akeno was taken aback for a moment; Irina looked positively angelic bathed in moonlight. The silver cross she wore gleamed against her chest and she had taken the pigtails out of her hair to let it flow freely down her back. _Well, well…you'll be a formidable rival indeed, Irina…_

Irina gingerly crawled to the center of Issei's bed, avoiding the others as best as she could. Once she got to the center, she settled in beside Issei and pulled up his bedsheets to cover herself. His arm reflexively curled around her, and she blushed as she snuggled up even closer to him. Her mind went back to moments earlier, and the voice that had spoken to her. _You're right, Akeno. And perhaps I've already found the way…_

* * *

"Sir!" The Advisor turned his chair around to face the lieutenant standing before his desk, this would be the report from the day's events. "Sir! As you requested, our full analysis!"

"Excellent, the more we learn about Issei Hyouduo and his Sacred Gear, the better prepared we'll be to deal with him when the time is right. You're dismissed, Lieutenant."

"Sir…" the lieutenant started. The Advisor looked up from the report, puzzled as to why he hadn't left. "Sir…morale is quite low after today. The men wonder why we suffered a loss today, a not-insignificant loss I might add."

The Advisor sighed. "What happened today was necessary. The knowledge we gained from this battle is necessary to ensure our goals are achieved. I regret the men who did not make it today, but trust me, everything that has transpired is necessary for our endgame."

The lieutenant crossed his arms, pursing his lips to the side. He still wasn't convinced, and it did not escape the Advisor's notice. "Do you question my loyalty to our cause, lieutenant?"

"No sir, not at all! The Institute has come far with your help, we can do things now that we had only dreamed of before. I just…I just wish we knew more about you. You just show up out of nowhere, knowing what you do…some are bound to ask questions. Who are you, sir? Who are you _really_?"

Wordlessly turning away from him, the Advisor stood up and pulled his shirt up and over his head. It fell to the floor, exposing his back to the lieutenant. Between the shoulder blades were a pair of hideous scars where a pair of wings looked to have been forcibly removed. The lieutenant dropped to his knees in shock, and the Advisor smiled bitterly at his reaction.

"Trust me…you have _no_ idea."

 **Author's Note: Alternative title: "Irina Returns, Deredere Intensifies!" I've always had a soft spot for Irina. She's hella cute and the 'love vs duty' angle is always full of potential. This chapter ended up getting almost completely rewritten when I realized none of the girls would actually be patiently waiting their turn to jump Issei's bones, but now I _finally_ have a solid direction for where stuff is going. Wooooo! Thank you to KimPossibleFan4Ever for providing proofreads.**

 **Also, AU where Rias and Moka meet up for coffee every week to discuss the harem bullshit they're dealing with. Peace.**

 **-fatal**

 **EDIT: My bad, it was Ravel who was a Tsundere . Don't know what I was thinking... I'll be on my way now**


	5. The Red Dragon Rising!

**Chapter 5: The Red Dragon Rising!**

"Azazel...You do understand the severity of this claim?"

"Of course I do. But I can't think of any other explanation, you heard what that little bastard just told us: they _knew_ to target those kids, they knew that they were the biggest threat…"

The Archangel frowned, "I suppose you are right, old friend. Either we are all being watched...or we have been betrayed. What should we do with the rest of the prisoners?"

"Eh...they've had enough. Let 'em go." Azazel popped his head into the room where the Institute's men had been getting interrogated. "You lot! I've got a message for whoever the hell is running your operation: whatever you're planning, next time around you won't find us in such a forgiving mood."

* * *

Whatever healing magic Asia and Rias had made use of did the trick; Issei hadn't slept that well in years. The hole in his stomach had barely healed, but at least the pain had been dulled to a point where he could almost ignore it. In fact, he had ended up sleeping _too_ well, and now he found himself awake before dawn and in serious need of some breakfast.

The only problem: the girl who had fallen asleep on his chest, her face hidden beneath a waterfall of chestnut hair and her arms wrapped tightly around him. Any attempt he made to move risked waking up the entire household. Issei held his breath, gingerly trying to shift the girl off to his side without waking her up. She groaned, stirring in her sleep and tightening her grip around him.

"...No," the girl muttered sleepily.

"No?"

"No...you are staying _right_ here." She snuggled up even closer to him, making it clear that he wasn't going anywhere

"But...I'm hungry."

The mystery girl giggled, pulling herself upwards to hover about an inch above his face.

 _Irina?!_ _Now she's sleeping in my bed too? Who's next, Koneko?!_

" _You_ ," she said, playfully prodding the tip of his nose, "need to rest. You do still have a sizeable hole in your stomach, after all..."

She grinned, pulling herself upright to her full height. "But never fear! I, Irina Shidou, your beloved childhood friend and guardian angel, will ensure you make a complete and speedy recovery!"

Issei couldn't help but laugh a little. It was good to see that Irina hadn't changed much...at least not _physically_. The tomboyish kid he'd known growing up - who he didn't even realize was a girl at the time - was now a breathtakingly beautiful young woman. Seeing her now, with her hair let down and her normally innocent looking face filled with feminine charm filled Issei's heart with joy; and when his eyes met hers, he found a depth to her gaze that could only have come from years of longing.

Issei's stomach rumbled, breaking the pair out of their trance and sending them into a shared fit of laughter.

"So, my dear Issei...how about some breakfast?"

* * *

Irina was beaming as she fluttered down the stairs. She'd made notice of all the little ways Issei had reacted to her, from his eyes widening when he finally recognized her to his heart jumping when he'd met her gaze. For a first move, she didn't think it could have gone much better.

She caught a glimpse of herself in the bathroom mirror on the way downstairs, giggling when she saw her angel wings had appeared of their own accord. She paused, deciding to slip inside the bathroom for a second. She hadn't had the wings for very long, and still liked to admire them every chance she had.

 _I wonder how it would feel if Issei touched them..._

She shivered with delight at the idea, but no sooner had it come to her than the brilliant white feathers of her wings flashed to an ominous shade of black. "No!", she gasped, quickly dropping to her knees and reciting several prayers to try and clear her mind of any impure thoughts. She opened her eyes again, sighing with relief when she saw her wings were back to their normal color. She started back down the stairs to the kitchen, a newfound heaviness in her heart. _Is that all it takes...to fall?_

She shook her head, clutching the railing with determination. _No! There must be a way around this; and if anyone can find it, it's going to be_ ** _me_**

Far away, the dark, wingless angel smiled.

* * *

"And just what do you mean, you're taking Issei!?"

Rias was arguing with someone in Issei's room, loud enough that Irina almost dropped the tray of food she was carrying up the stairs. She'd taken her self-appointed role of nursing Issei back to health seriously, having discovered she had quite a talent for cooking and caregiving over the last few days. Plus, it had proven to be an excellent distraction from what had occupied most of her time since that night: researching every piece of history about the angels, devils, and fallen ones she could find to try and find a way around her predicament. Thankfully, Xenovia had offered her help, otherwise she probably wouldn't have even known where to begin.

She hadn't forgotten about the voice that had made its way inside her head, but whatever it was made her uneasy enough that it had been filed away as a last resort. But every day had proven to be a battle against her own feelings, and she wasn't sure how much more she could take.

Thankfully, she managed to make it up the stairs without dropping anything, gingerly opening the door to Issei's bedroom. Issei was sitting at the foot of his bed with Rias behind him, her arms linked possessively around his neck as she argued with the other devil in the room. Irina had never seen him before, but the red hair and his age left no question as to who he was: Rias' older brother.

"It's only for a few days, and he'll be back here in the evenings," the younger devil said. "We've been talking about this for a while now, Rias; he's all but a proper Gremory, it's time he learned how to fight like one."

" _YOU'VE_ been talking about this for a while," Rias shot back, "I don't seem to recall being a part of any conversation regarding Issei's future. And besides, he's still not fully recovered yet!" Her hands gently cradled the hole in Issei's stomach; it had only just started to heal yesterday.

"That's why now is the perfect time, dear sister. We'll build him up as his body rebuilds naturally. He'll be even stronger than before!"

Rias frowned. She hated to admit it, but her brother _did_ have a point. She stood up, folding her arms across her chest and glaring at him.

"Bring him back to me in one piece. And _be gentle_."

* * *

Issei followed Sirzechs through the magic circle to find himself on a small plateau, no more than a mile across. The sky around them was dark, filled with stars that seemed to go on forever.

"Where are we?"

"Somewhere we will not be disturbed." A third voice chimed in, accompanied by a column of fire descending from the sky. An older devil with the unmistakable Gremory hair walked through, and Issei quickly bowed out of respect. "Lord Gremory, good to see you again!"

"Issei, we're practically family now; you can just call me Zeoticus. Or, if it's easier," the older devil winked, "you can just call me Father."

Issei felt his face growing red; he didn't even want to think about how Rias would have done had she heard her father make such a bold statement. But he didn't have much time to dwell on that thought before Zeoticus laughed and clapped him heartily on the shoulder.

"But now, let us begin."

The trio walked a short ways, stopping at a flat-topped stone where Zeoticus motioned for Issei to sit.

"Let's start with something simple: finding your team, no matter where they might be. Only a fool intentionally fights their battles alone: a wise devil stays with his team. Normally, you need to at least be within a certain range of someone to seek out their mind, but given your unique nature - and the strength of your bond with the other members of my daughter's peerage - I feel that you could safely use the technique of the Outer Eye."

"The Outer Eye? Sounds weird."

"It's simple, really: all you need to do is think of whomever you're trying to find, and attempt to open your mind to all of time and space. Rias has volunteered to help us with this specific exercise as you know her better than everyone. She's thinking of you know; open your mind, and find her."

Calling upon the Boosted Gear, Issei closed his eyes, clearing his mind of everything but the thought of Rias. His mind painted a picture of the stars around them, only this time Issei saw that they weren't stars at all, but different people instead. He looked around, quickly settling upon a bright red light that seemed to be calling for him. That had to be her. Issei reached out, letting himself drift towards Rias's light, when off to his right he felt something else.

Power. Overwhelmingly dark power. Even from so far away, Issei could feel its enormity. He tried to stay focused on Rias's light, but the power was proving irresistible. At the very least, Issei needed to investigate whatever it was. His mind drifted towards the source, moving unsettlingly quickly as he got closer.

Issei found himself looking into a plainly furnished room; just a desk and a couple of chairs. Issei's eyes quickly fixed upon the source of the darkness he'd felt: the man sitting behind the desk. The energy was unmistakable: he was a fallen angel, and an unspeakably powerful one at that.

 _Who...who is this? N_ ot even Kokabiel was this strong...

The fallen angel looked up, straight at Issei...and smiled.

"So...you finally heard my call, little dragon?"

 _He...can see me?_ The Sacred Gear flashed onto Issei's arm; Ddraig had woken up snarling.

"Good...at long last, you begin to awaken to your true power..."

A loud knocking on the room's door interrupted the fallen angel. He sighed.

"It would appear my... _superiors_ wish to speak with me; sadly I cannot let you stay and watch. I hope we speak again soon, little dragon..."

The fallen angel raised his hand, and Issei suddenly felt himself being flu _ng_ away from the room. His mind snapped back into his body with enough force that his head snapped back and he collapsed to the ground, Zeoticus and Sirzechs rushing to his side.

"Issei!"

His name was the last thing he heard before he faded from consciousness entirely.

* * *

"So...you _saw_ him? The Red Dragon Emperor?"

"Like he was in this very room. He appears to finally getting some sense of what he is truly capable of."

"And you're not worried? About him becoming a problem for us?"

The Advisor smiled, "Of course not, although it will be interesting to watch.

"And the angel?"

"She is already mine. Her heart is strong, but fights a war against itself. A single tug was all it took to begin unraveling. It won't be long until we have our way inside."

"Excellent, excellent!" The pair dismissed themselves, leaving him alone again at last.

The Advisor sighed. The daily reports frustrated him to no end. They couldn't even to begin to understand the work he did, and he strongly suspected they didn't care - all they were after was results. It was fine and all, but now they had interrupted his first encounter with the Red Dragon Emperor. For that, they would have to be punished. At least once he no longer needed them.

* * *

"Ahhhhhh..."

After the day he'd had, Issei wanted nothing more than to settle into one of the famous Gremory hot springs and let himself drift away. After his morning episode, Zeoticus had decided it was best he stay there for the night, and no matter how much he loved all the attention back home, Issei was looking forward to the possibility of peace and quiet.

"How are you feeling, Issei?"

 _That voice...but she's supposed to be at home!_

Sure enough, Issei's red-haired goddess emerged from the steam that hung over the hot spring, her body barely covered by a simple white towel around her middle.

"Rias?! Why are you here? I thought you'd be at home in bed by now, and besides," his voice lowered to a hiss, "This is the _men's bath_!"

She smiled, gently cradling his face with her hands, the towel slipping from around her middle and drifting lazily away.

"How could I possibly sleep without you by my side? Besides, you gave my father and brother quite a scare today; as soon as they informed me of what happened I came down as soon as I was free. I had to make sure you were okay..."

"You still didn't answer my whole question! _What are you doing on the guy's side?_ "

"Oh, _that_? Issei, as the future head of this household, I am free to go where I please. And as your future bride, I feel an obligation to make sure your needs are taken care of. I certainly can't leave Irina single handedly responsible for your well-being, can I?"

Issei gulped. She _had_ noticed how close he had gotten with Irina over the last few days. But he took the knowing wink she gave him as a sign of approval.

"And..." she purred, "just because I have allowed the others to share a bed with you does _not_ mean I'm just going to sit back and watch them have their way with you. After all, you are still first and foremost _mine_ , and I intend to remind you of that whenever I see fit."

Issei was slowly losing his mind; he had never seen this side of Rias before and it was driving him _wild_.

Confident? Yes.

Dominant? Absolutely.

But flat out _seductive_? This was a first.

 _Maybe Akeno has been giving her lessons?_ _Whatever it is, feel free to remind away..._

Rias' arms locked possessively around her beloved's neck as she slid onto his lap.

"My poor Issei...you've been through so much in so little time. Luckily, I know a spell or two that can make it all better..."

She pulled herself in close, calling on the same healing magic she had used the first time she had needed to save him from near death.

Issei hissed; Rias had accidentally brushed up against the hole that still remained in his side, sending fresh waves of pain through him. She paused, feeling a slight twinge of shame. She'd been so caught up in her own desire that she had failed to take his current condition into account.

"It still hurts, doesn't it?"

"Yeah..."

"Well...looks like we'll stick to our normal routine for tonight. We can't do anything too physical; it might worsen your condition and I need you back at full strength as soon as possible."

She paused, suddenly thinking of a wonderfully _wicked_ idea.

"Unless..."

Rias's lips curved into a coy smile. She took Issei's hands, gently holding them against the side of the spring while slowly lowering herself into the steaming water.

"Issei...why don't I show you how long I can hold my breath?"

* * *

"Anything?" Irina called out to her blue-haired companion across the archive room.

"No...nothing from this one either!"

Irina groaned. This was their fifth night in a row spent poring over old records and legends and they still had come up empty. The closest thing they had gotten were a few scant details about Half-Angels born from the union of an angel and a human, but even then the angel would fall if they allowed themselves any pleasure in the act - and they were strictly forbidden from laying with a devil for such a purpose.

At least she enjoyed all the time she was spending with Xenovia. Irina had been dreading their reunion since the day her friend had joined Rias' peerage and been cast out by the church. She'd feared Xenovia would try to kill her the next time they met, or even worse, that she'd be forced to try and put Xenovia down herself. But when the two of them did reunite, all her fears had been put to rest. Their bond was just as strong as if nothing had changed.

But not even having Xenovia back could set her mind at ease. The impure thoughts were coming to her more and more frequently now; not a day went by that her wings didn't flicker from white to black. She'd been a passionate person all her life, only now that passion threatened to consume her. And she was starting to grow desperate.

* * *

"For today's lesson, you must understand what it means to be a Gremory. Each of the great devil houses has its own particular style of magic, often working in a way similar to that of an element, or a particular emotion. For us, our magic can best be described as _Passion_. Passion is an essential part of our being; the Gremorys are legendary among devils for our intense affection for our friends and loved ones - and our utter ruthlessness towards anyone who would threaten either. There is fire within our very hearts, and it's this fire that we call upon when fighting our battles. Do you understand this, Issei?"

"I do."

"Then you are ready for the first step to learn this technique: focus on what _you_ are most passionate about. Empty your mind of all else; _feel_ it in every fiber of your being."

 _Alright! This should be easy_ , _just need to picture the biggest, baddest pair of boobs the world has ever seen!_ Issei closed his eyes, smiling as he pictured his favorite thing in all the world.

"Issei, are you feeling any different?"

"I don't think so?"

"Hmmm," Zeoticus frowned, "are you sure you're focused on what I told you?"

"I...should be?" Issei took a deep breath, clearing his mind once again. But when he tried to focus on what Zeoticus told him, something different came to mind: Rias...Akeno...Irina...Xenovia...Asia...all the girls he'd met since he'd joined the Occult Research Club. Not naked, not begging him to take them or fighting over him, just hanging out with him in the living room at their house. He smiled again, the vision filling him with quite literal warmth.

"Issei...open your eyes."

He obeyed, keeping a handle on the unfamiliar power that now surged through him as best as he could.

"Now, fold your arms across your chest, focus on Sirzechs, and _release_."

Issei took a deep breath, forming an X with his arms as he'd been instructed to do. He fixed his gaze on the shield the Devil King had placed around himself, pictured it in his mind and carefully broke the X. A bolt of blood red energy shot from Issei's hands, making a considerable dent in the shield.

"Perfect! Now, try it again!"

* * *

It was well past midnight by the time Issei finally returned home. The training had gone frustratingly slow; neither Sirzechs or Zeoticus had wanted to push him too hard, and when he had finally mastered his first feel of Gremory magic he had insisted on staying until he had mastered the technique. The house was quiet, save for a single light coming from the lower level.

 _The training room?_

"HYAHH!"

The training room had been magically sealed to keep it quiet, but the door had been cracked open just enough that Issei could hear someone in there.

 _Who would still be training at this time of night?_ His curiosity sufficiently piqued, he moved quietly towards the doorway and peered inside.

Issei smiled to himself; of course it would be Xenovia. He stood in the doorway, mesmerized by her form. There was something almost _erotic_ about how she fought; a deadly dance that only lacked a partner.

"Do you wish to join me, Issei?"

Issei jumped about a foot in the air; he hadn't even noticed Xenovia had stopped striking at the training dummy and was now looking at him.

"Issei," she asked once again, "do you wish to join me? I've fallen behind on my training, and it would be nice to practice against something that might hit back for a change."

Issei sighed. It had been a long day, and he had been looking forward to a nice, warm bed. But he couldn't turn down a friend in need, no matter how small the request.

"Sure, just...go easy on me? At least a little?"

Even when she held back, Xenovia's superior swordsmanship had quickly overwhelmed him. Their sparring session had quickly became little more than Issei dodging her sword as quickly as he could to try and avoid being struck. At least all the extra motion required was helping ease the stiffness in his side.

There was something he couldn't quite place his finger on though. He'd sparred with Xenovia a couple of times in the past, but there was an unfamiliar undercurrent to their session tonight. If he didn't know any better, he would have thought it felt like...foreplay.

WHAM!

Issei paid the price for his distraction as Xenovia's practice sword finally found him. He stumbled to the ground, flipping himself onto his back to find her sword inches from his face.

"Do you yield, Issei?"

"OW! Yes, I yield, I yield!"

Issei rubbed the back of his head where Xenovia had struck him, the stickiness on his fingers confirming that she had accidentally drawn blood.

"Ah...damn it all!"

"I'm sorry, Issei. Sometimes, I forget my own strength. Here, allow me to get that cleared up for you!"

Xenovia quickly fetched the training room's first aid kit and started cleaning up his head as best as she could. Her face was inches from his own as she worked; Issei could feel her breath against his cheek. Her expression seemed to change every few seconds, and for some reason Issei found that she was avoiding his eyes as best as she could.

"...Issei?"

"Yeah?"

"Could I possibly ask another favor of you?"

"Of course, whaddya need?"

Xenovia hesitated, debating her question up till the last second before she finally worked up the nerve to ask.

"Would you...pleasure me? Please?"

 _What the hell?! I can't possibly have heard her right!_

"Huh?"

"I asked you if you would you pleasure me, the way a man would to a woman?"

"Uhhh...why?"

Her face turned red, and once again she found herself unable to meet his eyes.

"Remember what I told you? That day at the swimming pool? What I wish to have most of all is the womanly life I was unable to have before. Previously, I thought this simply meant creating and nurturing life of my own, but I have come to discover otherwise: pleasure is an essential part of a woman's life as well. I want to have this experience, and you're the only person I can trust with such a thing. I know it's not the sort of thing one normally asks of a friend, but...please, Issei? For me?"

Issei could hardly speak. He was still trying to wrap his head around just _what_ she wanted him to do. But he cared for her, and wanted to help. Plus, he'd always been curious as to what the feel of Xenovia's body might be...

He pulled himself upright, attempting to sound more confident than he felt. "Well, if this is really what you want, then I'm your guy, Xenovia!"

In one swift motion, Xenovia unzipped her battle uniform and cast it aside.

"Whenever you're ready, Issei."

Issei quickly took in the view, studying every curve to try and figure out what his best approach might be.

 _There._

With one hand cradling her head and the other on her back, he leaned forward and gently kissed the tender spot he had found, right between her collarbone and left breast.

Xenovia whimpered, warmth spreading through her from where Issei's lips met her skin. Her normally unbreakable self control was failing her; her breath grew shallow and frantic, her legs felt like they would give out at any minute and her fingers were fumbling against his shirt to try and find something to hold onto.

Issei began working his way further down, closer and closer to Xenovia's breasts. He moved slowly but surely, wanting to make sure he didn't push her too far - and that he would remember every last second himself. The blue-haired beauty was nothing if not forward with her intentions - after all, this was someone who had tried to have children with him in the changing room at their school. But intimacy, _true_ intimacy, was something she had always seemed to shy away from. He knew that the fact she'd been able to let her guard down enough to even ask such a thing of him was a sign of how much she had grown to trust him. And whatever came of the experience they shared tonight, Xenovia's trust was something he would always cherish.

Xenovia shuddered; Issei had finally reached her breast. A fresh of wave of pleasure washed over her, her hands now moving to clutch the back of Issei's shirt. His tongue ran across her warm flesh, tantalizingly close to the center of her right breast. When at long last Issei reached the middle, he paused. His mouth closed around the soft, pink nub in the center and he began to gently massage it with his tongue.

She threw her head back as a loud, strangled moan escaped her. _This_ was too much. Suddenly finding her strength again, she grabbed Issei by the shoulders and all but threw him to the ground, pinning him down beneath her legs and crushing her lips against his with what could she could only describe as _hunger_.

Issei returned her kiss eagerly, savoring her newly awoken womanhood. The scent radiating from below her waist was like a siren's song: irresistible and downright maddening. Nothing would have made him happier than diving between her legs and drinking deeply from what he knew he'd find there. But he could tell that she wasn't ready to give herself to him just yet, and no matter how much he may have craved her he would never forgive himself if he took advantage of her trust.

Between their sparring session and Issei's training from earlier, the two of them were very quickly growing exhausted. Issei was the first to give out, with Xenovia following suit not long after. She found a comfortable spot resting against Issei's arm, trying to catch her breath - and already reliving the experience in her mind.

She turned over, trying to find a more comfortable spot when she saw a figure standing in the doorway, her eyes growing wide when she recognized who it was.

" _IRINA!"_

The angel had clearly seen enough, and she turned and ran at the mention of her name.

Xenovia shot upright, starting to give chase after her friend.

"Irina, wait! It's not what you think!"

Any other night, Xenovia would have caught up to Irina with no problem. But tonight, she was already exhausted and only managed a couple of steps before her legs gave out. Issei pressed onward, but even he was only able to make it a couple more yards before he fell to the ground.

By the time they had pulled themselves upright, it was too late.

Irina had vanished into the night.

* * *

Tears ran down Irina's face as she sprinted away from Issei's house as quickly as she could.

It wasn't fair. It just...wasn't fair!

First, her father had been reassigned when she was just a little girl, taking her away from the boy she'd grown inseparable from. During the years she had spent training with the Holy Sword, she abandoned any thoughts of love to let faith alone be her guide.

Then, when their paths finally crossed again, she had been forged into one of the church's greatest weapons - and he had been reborn as one of the devils she had sworn to destroy. She'd walked away heartbroken from that reunion, more determined than ever to put him in her past.

And finally, when she had been reborn as an angel, yet again she found herself in his life; this time close enough to see the truth she'd admitted to Akeno: he _hadn't_ changed. Devil or not, he was still the same, sweet boy she'd always known.

It felt as though she were cursed; no matter how close she and Issei grew, there always seemed to be something that kept him just out of her reach. Now, she couldn't even _kiss_ him without risking her place in heaven.

Who was she kidding? What chance did she have, with so many around who could offer what she couldn't? Not a day went by that Rias or Akeno wasn't throwing themselves at him, Asia was growing ever more bolder, and now even Xenovia had gotten a taste of him!

Was this God, testing her resolve even from beyond the grave? Or was it fate, demonstrating to her that she was nothing but its plaything?

Whatever it was, she was done being toyed with. At last she felt like there was enough distance between herself and Issei's house. She ducked into an alleyway to catch her breath, thinking out loud as to how she would get in contact with the one she needed.

"Soooo...just how am I supposed to get in touch with you?"

 ** _I'm always listening...all you have to do is ask…_**

Irina jumped. She hadn't expected such an immediate response. She closed her eyes, steeling herself for what she was about to do.

"If...I wanted your help, what would I need to do in exchange?"

 ** _It's simple, really: open the gates of heaven for me, and what you desire shall be yours..._**

 **Author's note: Well, here it is finally! This author's note won't be too long, I feel like I've already explained myself as best as I could. Obligatory thanks for likes/follows, obligatory "flood my review box plz". See ya'll soon**

 **-BlueRose**


End file.
